Lost in the echo
by Amy W.Key
Summary: Quelques soixante-dix ans après, Steve se confronte à ses fantômes...


_**Disclaimer :**_ _Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Marvel. Blablabla, copyright, blablabla._

 _ **Le petit mot d'Amy**_ _: Je suis de retour… Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ou vous ne me connaissez pas et ne savez pas que j'ai disparu pendant un moment de la circulation. M'enfin._

 _J'ai retrouvé ce texte dans un fond de tiroir et en fait… Il m'a vachement surprise. Du coup, j'ai décidé de le poster quand même parce qu'il est drôlement chouette. Y'a matière pour un two-shot, alors on verra selon vos retours… )_

* * *

 _ **LOST IN THE ECHO**_

La couleur des vêtements était un peu passée, et la chemise en tissu clair s'auréolait de tâches d'humidité. Il manquait un bouton sur la veste et le cuir de la ceinture était craquelé, asséché par les années passées à moisir dans ce grenier, mais les galons dorés sur l'épaule brillaient toujours du même éclat. Dans une petite boîte en carton abimé, il retrouva les médailles et autres décorations qu'il avait autrefois apposées sur le revers de son uniforme.

Les mains de Steve se crispèrent sur le tissu poussiéreux. L'étoffe se froissa sous sa poigne. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne savait pas si cela était dû au poids du passé qui ressurgissait du néant, ou à la trop grande quantité de poussière qui se dégageait de la vielle malle.

Les chaussures de cérémonie en cuir noir étaient identiques à son souvenir, peut-être un peu plus sales la soie de la cravate, dans sa pochette, n'avait en revanche pas bougé d'un poil. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait en extirpant ces trésors de leur cachette. En dessous, il eut un choc en découvrant le tout premier bouclier qui l'avait accompagné dans sa première mission-suicide en Autriche, plus de soixante-dix ans auparavant. Les couleurs s'écaillaient sur le métal légèrement rouillé, et la vieille poignée de cuir s'effrita sous ses doigts. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. A côté reposait le casque cabossé qu'il avait volé à une danseuse. Il faillit rire de l'absurdité de ce souvenir.

Enfin, il souleva la vieille combinaison, la toute première, du Capitaine America. Bleu électrique et encore plus moulante que sa combinaison actuelle. Il regrettait vraiment Howard dans ces moments-là. Ces costumes en lycra ne lui avaient jamais correspondu.

Mais une dernière surprise l'attendait, tout au fond du coffre, soigneusement pliée à l'abri de la poussière. Sa veste en cuir fétiche, celle qui l'avait accompagné partout, un peu abîmée par endroit. D'un brun clair délavé, elle ne s'était que peu détériorée. Un bon coup de cire et le cuir serait de nouveau rutilant. Un vague sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il voulut l'enfiler, le cuir grinça un peu.

 **X X X**

\- Je cherche des informations sur Peggy Carter et James Buchanan Barnes.

La secrétaire du SHIELD secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas habilitée à divulguer de pareils renseignements.

Steve faillit s'énerver.

\- Appelez Nick Fury, demanda-t-il d'un air las. Dites-lui que le Capitaine Rogers veut le voir immédiatement.

Peu de temps après, il s'asseyait dans le bureau du directeur et réitéra sa demande. La soudaine crispation sur le visage du borgne n'échappa pas au soldat. L'inquiétude étreignit son cœur.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir, exactement ? s'enquit Nick de sa voix profonde.

\- J'aimerais leurs adresses.

Pour la première fois il vit Fury baisser les yeux. Le chef des opérations du SHIELD fouilla quelques secondes dans son bureau, en extirpa une vieille chemise en carton beige cornée qu'il lui tendit avec un air profondément attristé sur son visage balafré.

\- Je savais qu'un jour viendrait où vous me poseriez cette question, soupira Fury. Je suis désolé, Rogers.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Steve tendit une main hésitante et s'empara de la chemise en pinçant les lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y trouverait, mais il ne put se résoudre à l'ouvrir sous l'œil scrutateur de Fury. Il se redressa, raide et militaire comme le bon soldat qu'il avait toujours été et, adressant un sec signe de tête au directeur du SHIELD, il coinça la pochette sous son bras et quitta le bureau d'un pas ferme.

Il ne salua pas la jolie blonde à l'accueil. Plongé dans un brouillard fait d'appréhension, de regrets et de désespoir, il ne l'entendit même pas l'appeler. Il ne reconnut pas Natasha lorsqu'il la croisa devant le gymnase. Sa vision était floue, un goût amer hantait sa bouche.

Il ne réalisa qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'il posa le pied hors des locaux du SHIELD, et que la foule colorée, bruyante de New York lui agressa les sens. La lumière était trop vive, les odeurs trop fortes, le flot ininterrompu de gens l'oppressait. Il cligna des yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Il était un héros, et les héros ne pleuraient pas.

 **X X X**

 _Mort_.

L'éclat de ce mot explosa dans l'esprit de Steve avec la force d'une bombe. Il se croyait soixante-dix ans en arrière, quand les déflagrations des obus réduisaient les tympans en une bouillie sanguinolente, ou que les tirs des mitrailleuses résonnaient comme un bourdonnement incessant aux oreilles des artilleurs.

 _Mort._

Steve ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il aurait voulu… Il aurait dû le savoir, bien sûr, s'en douter. Il l'avait vu tomber du train, si longtemps auparavant, il l'avait entendu crier lorsque sa propre main s'était refermée sur le vide. Il aurait dû le savoir. Mais il n'avait pas pu l'admettre, il avait pensé que comme lui, peut-être, Bucky aurait survécu, qu'une escouade l'aurait retrouvé, sauvé, soigné qu'aujourd'hui il aurait pu le revoir, vieillard dégarni entouré de petits enfants aussi gouailleurs que lui et…

 _Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé._

Il aurait tellement voulu lui parler une dernière fois, voir son visage, se plonger dans ses yeux rieurs et malicieux… Savoir comment il avait vécu finalement, comment il s'en était sorti depuis tout ce temps être là, peut-être, pour lui tenir la main quand il aurait rendu son dernier souffle.

Sur le papier, la photo en noir et blanc de Bucky lui souriait. Elle avait été prise peu après son intégration à l'armée. Il portait son uniforme et ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés sous son képi militaire. On devinait la fougue de sa jeunesse et les plaisanteries latentes dans son regard. Bucky n'avait jamais eu sa place à l'armée, il n'avait jamais eu sa place à la guerre. Bucky aurait mérité une vie brillante et animée, une vie de fête et de bonheur, pas une mort atroce au milieu des montagnes allemandes, à pourchasser des scientifiques nazis cinglés.

Steve se souvenait du regard dur de son ami lorsqu'il armait son fusil pour couvrir ses arrières. C'était un regard qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Un regard qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir sur le visage de Bucky.

Steve se détestait encore pour cela. Il se détestait pour la guerre, pour le sérum, pour l'escouade d'élite, il se détestait d'être toujours là et d'être celui dont les gens se souvenaient, il se haïssait d'être Captain America quand son meilleur ami n'était qu'une stèle parmi tant d'autres, sans aucun corps à enterrer, dans un cimetière déserté de tout visiteur, le cimetière du champ d'honneur.

Steve ricana.

Mourir à la guerre n'avait d'honneur pour les vainqueurs et les survivants. Les autres, ils étaient tombés, et quand il n'y avait plus personne pour se souvenir de leur nom, alors ils n'étaient qu'une croix morne dans un jardin morbide.

C'était ça, la guerre, son vrai visage. C'était la mort et le désespoir, le sang, les blessés et le son des obus qui s'écrasent, c'était se faire oublier par le pays qu'on avait voulu défendre, c'était partir et ne jamais revenir, s'effacer du monde et devenir un héros à titre posthume, pour faire bien sur les monuments et dans les articles de presse, pour réconforter les familles et faire croire qu'on se souviendrait.

C'était ça, la guerre, la vraie et Steve s'en rappelait. C'était hurler à s'en arracher les poumons et prier que tout le monde revienne en vie. C'était le soulagement de ramener des blessés et non des cadavres à la maison. C'était se réjouir et craindre d'être en vie à la fois.

C'était se réjouir et craindre que ceux que l'on aime soient en vie.

C'était les perdre, et les oublier.

C'était les voir tomber, et espérer encore.

Bucky, sur la photo en noir et blanc, continue de lui sourire sous le filtre des larmes qui se sont écrasés sur le papier.

 **X X X**

Son corps était frêle et maladroit entre ses bras, mais il était encore chaud et vivant. A ce moment précis, le nez enfoui dans la chevelure blanche et grise de Peggy, c'était tout ce qui importait pour Steve. La chaîne hi-fi pas vraiment high-tech posée sur une vieille commode en contreplaqué diffusait un air de jazz grésillant, quelque chose qui leur rappelait une autre époque, une époque révolue, une époque où on dansait le jazz dans les pubs et où leurs amis étaient encore en vie.

Le corps vieux et fatigué de Peggy lui parût si léger, si fragile, lorsqu'il la fit tournoyer, doucement, avec toute la délicatesse du monde, avant de la reposer au sol et de l'écouter rire, de son rire désormais chevrotant, entre ses lèvres tremblantes et ses dents artificielles.

\- Tu as toujours le plus beau rire du monde, lui chuchota Steve à l'oreille, et elle gloussa comme une adolescente.

\- Tais-toi, bougre d'idiot. On ne dit pas ce genre de choses à une vieille dame.

Son cœur se serra.

Peggy était une vieille femme maintenant, et il avait beau faire semblant de ne rien voir, faire semblant que rien n'avait changé, c'était une vie en suspens qu'il serrait dans ses bras à cet instant précis, un corps vieilli, âgé de plus de 95 ans, un corps qui portait les stigmates de la vie. Un corps qui avait existé pendant les soixante-dix dernières années, qui avait assisté à la fin de la guerre et à l'avènement d'un nouveau monde, qui avait appris à changer, qui s'était vu dépassé par la technologie, la télé, les voitures, Internet, et qui avait vu resurgir de la glace, comme un fantôme, Captain America.

C'était Peggy, et en même temps, ce n'était plus vraiment elle. Ce n'était plus la jeune femme dynamique, forte et magnifique qu'il avait connue. Sa belle chevelure était désormais terne et blanche, clairsemée, ses lèvres autrefois peintes en rouge se crevassaient et toute sa peau s'était ridée, parcheminée. Autant de métamorphoses qui ne le toucheraient jamais.

Pourtant, elle était vivante, comme une ancre pour lui rappeler que le passé avait vraiment existé, qu'il n'avait rien rêvé, qu'il était bien, comme elle, un enfant du passé et un enfant de la guerre.

La musique se tut et tous deux s'immobilisèrent. Peggy toussa un peu et Steve réagit aussitôt, la raccompagnant en la tenant par le coude jusqu'au fauteuil de chintz bleu posé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'y assit péniblement, les joues rosies par l'effort et le souffle court.

Ils avaient beau faire semblant, la réalité les rattrapait. Peggy était vieille, fatiguée, et mourante, et même si la musique cherchait à le leur faire croire, ce n'était ni un pub ni les années 40.

On était en 2011, les extra-terrestres avaient ravagés New York et Peggy agonisait seule dans un hôpital de banlieue, ses soins payés par le gouvernement et le SHIELD.

Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Quelque part au fond de moi, j'ai toujours voulu croire que tu reviendrais, lui avait-elle raconté. Je ne me suis jamais mariée. Ma sœur a eu deux enfants. Je les ai aimés comme si c'étaient les miens.

Elle le lui répétait souvent parce qu'elle oubliait toujours. A chaque fois, Steve revenait, dansait avec elle, et écoutait les mêmes histoires. Il acceptait de faire semblant que c'était la première fois dès qu'il arrivait et qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Un jour, Peggy n'arriva plus à se lever, et leur sempiternelle première danse fut alors la dernière. Steve esquissa un sourire triste.

\- Je vous devais une danse, Mademoiselle Carter.

Et alors que lui en avait déjà eu des dizaines, elle, elle ne s'en souvenait même pas.

Et alors que lui avait déjà des centaines de souvenirs d'elle, elle, elle allait probablement partir en ayant oublié qu'il était revenu.

Et il avait envie de pleurer, ce gros bêta, ce héros d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et autant de kilos de muscles, il avait de pleurer et de la prendre dans ses bras, et qu'elle ne l'oublie jamais, ni lui ni les autres, qu'elle se souvienne comme il aurait pu l'aimer, dans une autre vie, dans un autre monde.

Et il se détestait, Steve, il se détestait de l'avoir, d'une certaine façon, privée de sa vie, une vie qu'elle aurait pu passer à ne pas l'attendre, une vie qu'elle aurait pu passer à aimer un autre, à avoir des enfants et à être une femme heureuse et comblée au lieu de cette vie dédiée au SHIELD, à l'armée, au combat et à le retrouver, à s'accrocher à des espoirs ténus et insensés tandis qu'il rêvait dans la glace. Il se détestait d'avoir disparu, il se détestait de ne pas avoir pu l'aimer comme elle le méritait, il se détestait pour le sourire triste de Peggy et ses souvenirs qui s'effaçaient. Il se détestait pour la photo racornie de lui qu'elle avait gardée si longtemps dans son portefeuille. Il se détestait d'être celui qui reste, encore.

Il se détestait toujours lorsque Peggy rendit son dernier souffle, et que ce fut sur une autre stèle froide qu'il affrontait les noms de son passé.

\- Je te devais une danse, murmurait-il encore en se souvenant de ce corps si fragile qu'il avait serré si fort dans ses bras. Je te devais tellement plus.

 **X X X**

Perché sur le balcon du salon de la tour Stark, les pieds dans le vide, Steve dessinait. C'était la seule chose qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, depuis son enfance ou après son réveil. Il essayait désespérément de se rappeler les traits de Peggy plus jeune, la forme de sa bouche ou l'ourlet de son oreille et son crayon parlait pour lui au travers des dizaines d'esquisses qui noircissaient déjà son bloc de croquis.

Il s'acharnait à s'occuper les mains, pour essayer d'éviter de penser, empêcher les souvenirs de ressurgir. Mais il devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas très efficace, quand il retraçait encore et encore depuis des heures les traits de son amour perdu. Alors que Steve encrait doucement sur la feuille la chevelure brune de Peggy, ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa vue se brouilla. Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de l'après-midi luttaient pour sortir, mais Steve était un soldat. Il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger. Il respira calmement en fermant les yeux.

Sous ses paupières closes, la silhouette de Bucky qui venait à son secours dans une ruelle puante après une énième bataille se dessina lentement. Puis les visages souriants de ses camarades d'escouades qui trinquaient avec une mauvaise bière à leur nouvelle victoire s'imprimèrent sur sa rétine. Et surtout, il retrouva le sourire carmin de Peggy Carter, ses grands yeux noirs qui lui mangeaient le visage et résonnant encore à ses oreilles, l'écho de ses pleurs dans les écouteurs radio, juste avant le crash.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Elle est belle, murmura la voix de Natasha derrière lui.

Il soupira, reposa son matériel sur ses genoux et leva la tête.

\- C'était la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vue, souffla-t-il.

L'espionne acquiesça en silence. Les yeux rougis de Steve parlait pour lui. Il renifla discrètement et elle eut le tact de faire celle qui n'avait rien entendu.

\- J'aurais aimé… faire partie de leur vie.

Il parlait tout autant de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais eue que des amis auxquels il n'avait pas pu dire au revoir.

Natasha s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main chaude qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

 **X X X**

\- Mon père est mort dans un banal accident de voiture, un truc très con, vraiment, Steve, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?Je t'ai déjà raconté cette histoire dix mille fois, c'est pas comme si c'était une grosse perte de toute façon, et puis merde, pourquoi t'as l'air dix fois plus affligé que moi quand je parle de lui ?

Tony Stark lui agitait un tournevis menaçant sous le nez, les doigts noirs de cambouis et l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi depuis un peu trop longtemps. Steve se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Pourquoi, toi, tu n'as pas l'air affligé quand tu en parles ? demanda-t-il en évitant la question de l'ingénieur.

Tony plissa les yeux, pas dupe pour deux sous.

\- C'est bien d'Howard mon père qu'on parle ? Le connard prétentieux et arrogant qui se croyait trop bien même pour son propre fils ? Celui qui m'a à peine décoché plus de trois mots différents dans toute mon enfance, avant de m'envoyer en pensionnat pour se débarrasser de moi, tuer ma mère et mon seul ami dans un accident de voiture pour finalement m'avouer dans une vidéo vieille de vingt piges – que j'ai découvert, soit dit en passant, complètement par hasard ! – qu'il était fier de moi ? C'est bien de cet Howard là qu'on parle ? Parce ce que je vois vraiment pas en quoi ça t'étonne. Je ne lui dois rien, sinon sa fortune. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse hein ? Que j'aille chialer tous les jours sur sa tombe ? Il est plus là, et il l'a jamais été de toute façon. Mes regrets ne le feront pas revenir.

Et Tony se replongea dans son bricolage.

Steve se pinça les lèvres.

\- Parle-moi de lui.

Le soupir exaspéré de l'inventeur résonna dans tout l'atelier. Il posa brutalement son tournevis sur l'établi, attrapa un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains avant de faire pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à son coéquipier.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Capsicle. Je ne peux pas te parler d'Howard plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Il n'était jamais là et quand il l'était, ce n'était pas exactement vers moi que son attention se portait. Tout ce que je sais de lui se rapporte plus ou moins à son obsession pour toi et à l'entreprise qu'il m'a laissée. Mais ça, _je te l'ai déjà dit._ Maintenant réponds moi : pourquoi tu me soûles avec mon père mort ?

Steve ne répondit pas et le regard de Tony s'attarda sur lui. Toutefois, quelque chose dût le trahir parce que les prunelles caramel du fils d'Howard s'écarquillèrent en le fixant.

\- Oh mon dieu, non. Non, non, non. Noooooon. NOOOOON. Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense que c'est. Nope. Double nope. Je refuse d'envisager cette possibilité.

\- Euh…

\- Ne dis rien. Chut. Ne dis surtout rien. Je ne veux pas savoir.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Est-ce que par hasard, Rogers, tu n'aurais pas… hum… Oh putain comment te dire ça ?... succombé au charme de mon père ?

 **X X X**

\- C'est vraiment si glauque que ça ?

La voix de Steve se faisait plaintive, suppliante, et sa bouille de chiot battu faillit attendrir Natasha. Mais elle secoua néanmoins la tête d'un air désolé.

\- Stevie, ça fait des _mois_ que j'essaye de te caser avec toutes les jolies nanas du quartier et toi tu débarques soudain la bouche en cœur pour m'annoncer que peut-être, tu serais _gay ?_

\- Je savais que les combis moulantes étaient un signe, grommela la voix bourrue de Clint.

Steve vira à l'écarlate en pivotant vers l'archer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là toi ?

\- Oh s'il te plaît, de toute façon, elle me raconte tout après. Autant que je sois là directement, rétorqua Hawkeye en sirotant une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

Natasha haussa les épaules face au regard accusateur de Steve.

\- Il en n'a pas l'air, mais il est plutôt de bons conseils, tu sais, dit-elle en désignant Clint, lequel lui décocha un sourire mi-radieux mi-vicieux qui voulait dire « j'ai gagné ».

Boudeur et vaincu, le super soldat se laissa tomber dans le canapé en cuir blanc qui grinça pour protester.

\- Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

\- Et Peggy ? Je croyais que… toi et elle…

\- C'est compliqué, tu sais, Nat. C'était une autre époque, et c'était une époque difficile. Tout allait très vite, c'était la guerre, on était pressés de vivre et en même temps oppressés par les mœurs de l'époque… Il fallait se trouver une femme, avoir des enfants, une famille… Et quelque part, j'avais envie de ça, envie d'avoir envie, parce que ça tenait chaud les soirs où tu dormais dans la boue à côté des cadavres de coéquipiers. Peggy me tournait autour, elle était belle, intelligente, forte… Je ne réfléchissais pas plus avant. Je me suis attachée à elle pour la personne qu'elle était, mais aussi comme au rêve d'une vie meilleure, le rêve d'un après. Oublier le sang, la guerre…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais il y avait aussi Howard. Je te l'ai dit, c'était compliqué, c'était une autre époque. On savait tous qu'on pouvait mourir à chaque instant. On n'a pas réfléchi beaucoup plus loin… Ça s'est passé, c'est tout.

\- Mais vous avez baisé ?

\- Oh putain, Clint, ta gueule, grogna Natasha. Évidemment qu'ils ont baisé.

\- HEY ! s'empourpra Steve, en lui décochant un regard noir et plein de gêne.

Il avait encore du mal à se faire au manque de pudeur du vingt-et-unième siècle, et parler de sexe restait un énorme tabou pour lui. En plus, il le savait, les autres faisaient exprès de le lui rappeler au moindre prétexte juste pour l'emmerder. Tony surtout. Voir le « grand Captain America rougir de gêne pour une blague de cul » le faisait « hurler de rire », pour le citer.

Le regard sans équivoque que lui adressa Natasha eut raison de son embarras.

\- Peut-être une ou deux fois, grogna-t-il finalement.

\- Ou dix.

\- Ou dix, admit-il avec un sourire.

\- C'est dégueulasse, geignit Clint en posant sa bière vide sur la table basse. On parle de cul entre un papy de quatre-vingt-dix ans et le _père décédé_ d'un de nos coéquipiers. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer cette conversation.

\- Je n'étais pas… si vieux à l'époque ! protesta Steve. Et Howard était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant.

Il dut le dire avec un peu plus d'éclat dans le regard que prévu, parce que Clint mima le geste de vomir de dégoût. Natasha le frappa derrière la tête et il gémit en se plaignant, un vague sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Bref, toi et Howard…

\- Oui.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Et maintenant… Je me réveille et il est mort. Peggy vient de mourir. Je les ai tous perdu. Tout ce en quoi j'ai cru a disparu… Tony refuse de parler de lui, il refuse de parler tout court de toute façon. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, il est comme ça depuis le début.

\- Tu dois comprendre, répondit Natasha d'une voix douce, qu'il a été élevé par l'homme que tu as aimé. Howard a nourri une vraie obsession pour toi pendant des dizaines des années. Il t'a cherché partout, dans la glace et dans la mer, il a collectionné les cartes à ton effigie, les coupures de presse, les comics et les figurines. Tony a grandi dans ce climat d'adulation totale de toi, de ce que tu représentais, du héros que tu étais pour son père. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais eu conscience qu'il y avait peut-être… _plus,_ mais c'est ainsi… Pour lui, Captain America, c'était le héros de son père. Dans sa tête, tu es celui qui a toujours eu l'attention d'Howard à sa place.

\- Il est… jaloux ? observa Steve, incrédule.

\- Il n'est pas seulement jaloux, intervint Clint depuis le fond du fauteuil où il s'était avachi. Il a appris à te vénérer comme un dieu irréel. Et regarde-toi. T'es là et bien là, tout jeune, fringuant comme à tes vingt ans. Howard est mort. Comment tu veux qu'il réagisse à ça ? La légende vivante, bien vivante. T'es le type qui lui a volé son père et en même temps, t'es le héros qui a bercé son enfance. Réfléchis.

Steve observa Clint, déconcerté. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cela.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il était de bons conseils, lâcha Natasha.

Steve se laissa tomber contre le dossier moelleux du canapé, le regard rivé au plafond.

\- Je suppose que ça devait finir comme ça, de toute façon, murmura-t-il presque pour lui. J'ai aimé le père, c'est presque normal que je tombe amoureux du fils aussi…

\- C'est trop glauque, j'me casse, grimaça Clint sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Natasha eut un sourire triste.

\- Ne mélange pas tes fantômes, Steve.

* * *

 _Et voilà..._

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 **SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**

 _Amy._


End file.
